theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Godsisters
Lunchtime wasn’t just a time for the kids of Royal Woods elementary to eat, but also the time for bullies to have their fun. And sure enough, many bullies were on the prowl looking for somebody to beat up. And one of them had his sights set on Lincoln Loud. “Hey loser!” A large bully said as he approached Lincoln. “Hey Gregory,” Lincoln replied. “I’m collecting a loser tax and you’re haven’t paid yours in a long time,” Gregory stated. “I never heard of such a thing,” Lincoln said. “It doesn’t matter,” Gregory remarked, “you still owe me a hundred bucks.” “And what if I refuse to pay?” Lincoln asked. “Then you’re getting a trip to the doctors,” Gregory stated as he grabbed Lincoln by the shirt. “But I don’t have that kind of money,” Lincoln begged. “Then I guess you’ll be feasting on knuckle sandwiches tomorrow,” Gregory said. Lincoln felt extremely nervous that he couldn’t even enjoy his lunch or focus on his schoolwork for the rest of the day. He rushed home when school ended to check his savings only to remember that he spent all his money buying new comic books. “Oh man,” Lincoln thought, “I’m dead tomorrow.” “Lincoln,” His sisters called out. The eleven-year-old turned around to find all ten of them standing by the door. “We heard about what happened at school,” Lori said. “And we’re here to help you out,” Luna continued. “Is Lucy planning my funeral?” Lincoln asked. “No,” Lucy replied, “we decided on another solution.” Then Lori handed him one hundred bucks. Lily even gave her older brother a plastic coin. “This should cover your bully problem,” Lori explained, “you can just pay us back in the future.” “Thanks guys,” Lincoln said, “you’re the best.” Lincoln wasn’t worried about his next school day as he figured that paying Gregory would cause the bully to leave him alone. Lunch time came and Lincoln grabbed his sisters’ money and made his way to the school cafeteria. As he got there, he saw a huge crowd shouting fight. The eleven-year-old made his way through the crowd and saw Ronnie-Anne beating up Gregory. “You win!” Gregory stated, “I’ll call off the loser tax.” “That’s what I wanted to hear,” Ronnie-Anne told him, “now you’d better not pick on Lincoln or anyone else again.” “I will!” Gregory stated as he ran away. The crowd left and Lincoln approached Ronnie-Anne. “Thanks,” Lincoln said. “It’s no problem,” Ronnie-Anne replied, “besides, nobody picks on you besides me.” Lincoln and Clyde walked home after the school day ended. They walked by the local game store and a game quickly caught his eye. “Wow, the latest World of Warcrocs,” Lincoln observed. “This one has some new jobs for the crocodiles,” Clyde added, “too bad we’re both broke.” “I’m not,” Lincoln said as he took his money out. “But didn’t your sisters give you that money for Gregory,” Clyde stated, “Lori touched that money.” Then Clyde fainted at the thought of his crush. “I’ll pay them back,” Lincoln replied. Lincoln returned to the Loud House, anxious to start playing his new game. The eleven-year-old was quickly greeted by his sisters when he entered. “Lincoln, we heard what Ronnie-Anne did today!” Lori said. “It sounded like she was amazing,” Lynn added. “She sure was,” Lincoln replied. “I guess you didn’t need the money after all,” Luan said. “You could say that,” Lincoln nervously told them. “Can we have it back?” Lucy asked. “Well,” Lincoln started, “I will pay you back but …” “What are you trying to say Lincoln?” Lori demanded. “It’s going to take some time yet …” Lincoln explained. As he tried to talk, his World of Warcrocs game fell from his backpack. “What’s that?” Leni asked. “It’s the latest World of Warcrocs game!” Lincoln said, “it just came out today!” “Weren’t you in need of money the other day?” Lisa reminded him. “Yeah, but this is the latest edition and I had to get it,” Lincoln told them. “You used that money to buy the game, didn’t you,” Luna stated. “You spent my money on some stupid game!” Lola shouted. “I didn’t spend all of it,” Lincoln said as he handed Lily her toy coin back, “and I will pay you back …” But not even his youngest sister was pleased with his actions. “I gave up a new amp for you,” Luna told him. “I used the food money for my animals,” Lana added. “And I needed a new soccer ball,” Lynn stated. “You will get it,” Lincoln said, “just have patience …” “We want our money now!” Lori interrupted, “and you’re literally not going to have a moments peace until we get it!” “Yeah!” The other Loud sisters threatened. Then they stormed off, leaving Lincoln a little worried. “They can’t be serious,” He thought, “can they?” Lincoln went to his room to search for his gaming laptop only to find that it wasn’t on his desk. “Are you looking for this?” Lori taunted as she held up his laptop. “I need that,” Lincoln said. “I know,” Lori replied, “that’s why I’m holding onto it until I get my money back. And don’t try using any of your other video game systems, I’ve taken them too. So, if you really want to play your new game, I suggest you pay up.” Lori left and soon Lucy came into Lincoln’s room to measure him. “What are you doing?” Lincoln asked. “Measuring your coffin size,” Lucy explained, “I’m preparing for your funeral.” “My funeral,” Lincoln wondered. “The one we will be having if I don’t get my money back soon,” Lucy angrily replied. “Maybe I should get something to eat,” Lincoln said as he ran away. The eleven-year-old arrived at the kitchen and searched the cupboards for some snacks. He grabbed a bag of potato chips, only for one of Lana’s frogs to snatch it away. So, Lincoln decided to take a bag or pretzels instead, only for that bag to be snatched by one of Lana’s snakes. Finally, he saw Lana’s ant farm walking off with the rest of the snacks. “Lana, what gives?” Lincoln asked. “You robbed my pets of their food,” Lana explained, “so they’re taking your snacks to make up for it.” Then Luan and Mr. Coconuts walked over to Lincoln. “Hey Mr. Coconuts,” Luan started, “did you hear the one about the cheapskate brother?” “No, I haven’t,” Luan made her dummy say, “what happened to the cheapskate brother?” “He will be beaten by your cousin the baseball bat in three days,” Luan angrily said. “I need to do something?” Lincoln nervously thought. Lincoln ran back to his room and noticed Lisa taking some of his comics. “Greetings elder brother,” She said, “since you have not produced the money you are required to give me, I am taking these for compensation. I’m sure they will be perfect for my experiments.” “Experiments!” Lincoln gasped. “Don’t worry, I won’t require them immediately,” Lisa stated. “But you can’t take those,” Lincoln begged, “some of them are important issues.” “Then I suggest you pay me soon,” Lisa told him as she left. The eleven-year-old sat down on his bed and noticed that there was something in it. He pulled back the covers to find a stuffed horse head and a note. “Is that from my old rocking horse?” Lincoln wondered. Then he picked up the note. “Dear cheapskate brother,” He read, “I demand that you pay me back now or else more heads will roll. Your beautiful sister, Lola.” At that point, Lincoln noticed that Bun-Bun was missing. It soon dawned on him what Lola meant by that. However, Leni visited him before he could leave. “Lincoln,” She said, “I want to talk to you about the loaned money.” “Of coarse,” Lincoln said as he grinned evilly, “you owe me a hundred bucks.” “I do?” Leni asked. “Yes,” Lincoln stated, “and if it’s not too much trouble, I would like it back now.” “Ok, just let me get my purse,” Leni replied as she back to her room. Leni quickly returned with her purse and used it to whack Lincoln on the head. “How dumb do you think I am?” She stated, “I never forget a debt and I know that you’re the one who owes me money. And I expect you to pay me back soon.” Leni left his room while Lincoln rubbed his head from the attack. Then he noticed Chunk moving some sound equipment into his room. “What’s going on?” Lincoln asked. “This is going to be my new studio,” Luna explained. “But this is my room,” Lincoln protested. “Don’t worry,” Luna told him, “I’ll move out when you pay me back.” But before he could say anything else, Lynn grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged her brother to her room. She placed him on the chair and punched him in the left eye. “What was that for?” Lincoln asked. “This is how cheapskates get punished,” Lynn stated, “and if I don’t see any money soon, I’m going to do much worse.” Lincoln took out his phone and sent an emergency text. Time passed and luckily for Lincoln, his sisters cooled down on their threats. Soon the doorbell rang and Lincoln answered it. “Ronnie-Anne,” Lincoln exclaimed, “I’m so glad you could make it!” The Loud sisters made their way to the door when they heard Lincoln mention Ronnie-Anne. “Hey Lincoln,” She said, “so what did you want to tell me?” “I have a surprise for you,” Lincoln replied as he revealed his World of Warcrocs game. “Is that for me?” Ronnie-Anne asked. “I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from Gregory,” Lincoln added as he handed his friend the game. “You’re a great guy,” Ronnie-Anne said as she took the game and left. “You mean that was a present for Ronnie-Anne,” Luna stated. “Why didn’t you just tell us?” Lola asked. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” Lincoln explained, “I was worried that one of you might have spilled the beans, but I guess I should have just trusted you more.” “We wouldn’t have done those things if we knew that Lincoln,” Lynn said. “And we can keep a secret,” Leni added. “I’m sorry for not trusting you,” Lincoln said. “And we’re sorry for being so hard on you,” Lori replied, “tell you what, we’ll cut the debt in half and you won’t face any penalties. You can have your game systems back.” “And your comic books,” Lisa added. “And Bun-Bun,” Lola said, “I didn’t harm him either.” “And I’ll clear my stuff from your room,” Luna stated. Then Lincoln went outside to talk to Ronnie-Anne while his sisters went upstairs. “I take it the plan worked perfectly,” Ronnie-Anne said. “It did,” Lincoln told her, “and great acting by the way. I don’t know what I’d do if I still had that serious debt.” “It’s no problem lame-o,” Ronnie-Anne replied, “so where’s the fifty bucks you promised me.” “Uh … you see,” Lincoln nervously started, “if you wait a while …” “Don’t worry,” Ronnie-Ann told him, “you don’t have to pay me anything.” Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll just take this instead,” Ronnie-Anne said as she held up the World of Warcrocs game. Lincoln tried to chase her, but he couldn’t keep up with his friend. “I’m going to be more responsible with money from now on,” Lincoln said to himself. Category:Episodes